The Final Departed
by Doug325
Summary: The missing scenes between the shootout and the finale


**The Final Departed**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Martin Scorsese, William Monahan, Sui Fai Mak, and Warner Brothers studios. No infringement intended.

**Madolyn's Office**

Dr. Madolyn Madden pushed herself away from her desk after finishing her write-up for her last patient of the day. She got up and looked out the window at the brownstones of Beacon Hill and at the State Capitol beyond. She turned on the radio and went back to her desk. She heard something disturbing and turned up the volume. It was a report of a deadly shootout in Southie. There were reports of several officers being shot.

_Damn, I thought that with Costello gone, there wouldn't be any more of this_. Her thoughts went to both William Costigan and her former boyfriend Sgt. Sullivan. When the report came in telling of Costigan's death, she had a horrible feeling of dread. She also recalled the last time she had seen him, only two days prior, when Costigan gave her an envelope.

Flashback:

Costigan approached Madolyn outside her apartment, surprising her

_I know, I know I am not here for that okay I'm not, he said_

_Listen, I've got to give you something .. Something I need you to keep. For me. Okay?_

_What is it?, Madolyn replied_

_This is for you to hold. Only you. You open this if something happens to me or if I call you and tell you to open it. You're the only person I can trust, all right? Please_

_All right_

_Look I am sorry to even..I'm sorry to even show up here like this, you know..There's just no one else I could give it to. There's no one else. I'm really sorry_

_I uh Well you have, I have, um I_

_Whatever you have to say, think about it real hard, all right. If you still want to tell me you tell me in two weeks, okay _

End Flashback

Madolyn locked her office door and returned to her desk, where she kept the envelope that Costigan had given her. She unlocked the drawer, removed the envelope and dumped the contents on her desk. It contained a letter and an audio CD. She read the letter first.

_Dear Madolyn:_

_You are the only person I can trust. If you are reading this letter I am either in a lot of trouble or dead. I'll come right to the point. I am a cop. I have been undercover with Costello's organization for months now. Things have gotten very bad now. I have learned that Costello had a mole in the police department. It is Sgt. Sullivan. There is proof on the CD. It turns out that Costello recorded all his conversations with Sullivan. When Costello died, his lawyer gave me the recordings. This is just one of them. The rest are in a safe deposit box at the State Street Bank. I am going to confront Sullivan. If I don't succeed I need you to contact someone for me. There was one other person who knew about my assignment. It is Sgt. Sean Dignam, Captain Queenan's aide. If anybody can do anything about this, Dignam can. I need you to give him this evidence and he will take care of things. I should warn you. It would be charitable to say he is outspoken and has his own way of enforcing the law. It would be more accurate to say he is a foul-mouthed prick. Despite this, he is a top notch cop, and only one who can help us _

_ William_

Madolyn took the CD and put in her computers drive. She listened for a couple of minutes and ejected the disc. It was a copy of the disc that she had been sent to her now ex-boyfriend Sullivan. She made a decision and did a search for Dignam's address on the Boston PD database. The record popped up, 327 L Street, South Boston

**Dignam's Apartment**

Sean Dignam was upset. Despite Sullivan's claims to the contrary, Dignam knew that there was still a mob mole in the Department. _Those fucking bastards murdered Captain Queenan, and they are still out there—I just know it,_ he thought. Chief among his suspects was that arrogant prick Sullivan. He was the one whose surveillance got Queenan killed by Costello's thugs. He knew that Sullivan's blaming Barrigan as Costello's mole was an ass-covering move. _Sullivan did it either to cover up his incompetence, or because he was a mole himself._ Problem was, Dignam had no proof and Sullivan was a hero for killing Costello at that construction site in Somerville.

Dignam's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He went to answer the door. It took a few moments for him to recognize his visitor. It was that department shrink Dr Madden

"Sgt Dignam?"

"Yeah, what do you want, Doc?. I am not in the mood to talk to some fucking shrink"

"I have some information on Detective Costigan. I know he was working undercover when he was killed. I know who the mole in the Department is"

Dignam was shocked and angered "How the fuck did you find out about Costigan?"

"He sent me a recording of Costello talking to his mole. It is Sgt Sullivan. I have proof"

"I thought you were hooking up with him

"Not any more---William sent me proof that Sullivan was dirty"

"William?-- Were you doing both of them, doc?, Dignam responded nastily

"Listen you arrogant prick. I have proof. Just listen to this" Madolyn replied as she put the CD in Dignam's player and handed him Costigan's note. The apartment was filled with the sounds of Costello and Sullivan's conversation. It was solid proof of Sullivan's involvement and detailed several, incidents of mob activity.

"You're right. Where was the rest of the evidence?

"According to the note, in a safe-deposit box. I called the bank—Costigan opened it two weeks ago and gave access to two others, you and me", Madolyn replied.

"Okay, I will get the evidence and take care of everything"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You really don't want to know", Dignam replied

**Sullivan's apartment**

Dignam was alone with his thoughts as he waited in Sullivan's apartment. He had planned everything exactly, knowing that the police would be investigating. He double-checked his gun, a untraceable weapon he had acquired earlier, hoping he wouldn't need to use it. He knew that Queenan wouldn't have approved of vengeance, but Dignam knew he couldn't let Sullivan get away with it-he had to pay. Dignam looked out the window at the view of the State House and nearly jumped as he saw a rat move past the window along the ledge. He turned his attention toward the front door.

Sullivan was coming home from Police Headquarters. He stopped at the door to get his keys. He shifted the groceries he was carrying into his other hand, unlocked the door and entered his apartment. It took him a few seconds to notice Dignam sitting there in his apartment. They didn't exchange any words-but Sullivan realized the truth—_Dignam knows and it's over. _Sullivan didn't have time to react when Dignam raised the gun and fired. The bullet went right into Sullivan's head, killing him instantly. Sullivan dropped the groceries he was carrying, causing the milk to spill and blend in with the expanding blood pool on the floor. Dignam stepped over Sullivan's body and walked out the door. As he left the rat, startled by the noise of the shot, moved across the window ledge


End file.
